Once Upon a Time
by xAwesomeHeroX
Summary: Once upon a time there were two dragons whose names were Alfred and Matthew...


**Once Upon a Time...**

**So this is just a little fluffy thing I decided to write for five friends of mine whom I RP with. Hope you all enjoy and my apologies for the failed attempt at an accent OTL Also if any of my translations are wrong please forgive me as well I tries to distinguish between who's telling the story and I really hope my attempt at that didn't ruin it. And I hope it doesn't get confusing... I suppose we'll have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

_Once upon a time there were two dragons. The eldest, not by much, was named Alfred. He had shining brown scales and golden spikes along the back of his neck and on his head he adorned two horns of the same gold. Also along his neck there were two rows of onyx coloured that angled down in a ring. His eyes were a bright cerulean that always held a playful gleam and around them, the scales were slightly raised giving them a bit of a ringed look. On his wings, he wore an interesting pattern. There were thirteen stripes of red and white that each faded into each other and on top of them in the middle of the thin membrane was a section of blue that looked to be shaped as a 50. He was a young, happy dragon, who, due to his age, was still rather small; about as tall as a grown man and a half._

_His younger brother was Matthew. His scales were a bage colour and he too wore golden horns atop his head and matching golden spikes that ran down the back of his neck. Unlike Alfred's, his spikes actually reached past his neck and along his spine down to the tip of his tail. He also had a double ring of spikes around his neck like Alfred but his were a pearly white. The dragons eyes were as beautiful as amethyst but unlike his older brother his held a rather shy, timid look. Around his eyes, he too had scales that were slightly raised and he was almost as big as the brown dragon but he was only a tad shorter by a few inches. The almost transparent membrane of his wings was white but at the edge, where membrane met bone and scale and the outer edge of the membrane was a bright red. In the middle was a pattern as well that seemed to resemble a maple leaf of the same red that also adorned his wings._

_Both of the young dragons lived together in a cave not too far from the castle town. As they went about their business, the two gradually started to grow lonely. They wanted something more. They wanted someone to look after them instead of just each other. Someone who would take care of them; feed them, tell them stories, bathe them, even scold them. They wanted a mum._

_So one day, s the eldest of the two, Alfred decided to take it upon himself to search out a mother for them. Leaving the cave, he flew off in the direction of the castle town; hoping to be successful._

_OoOo_

_Meanwhile on the outskirts of the town, Francis Bonnefoy, the Frog Prince, was with his dear Rosbif Princess, Arthur Kirkland. They were supposed to be on a nice, relaxing stroll around the fields outside the town walls but instead, both of them appeared to be quarreling._

_Once again, Arthur had caught Francis flirting with another woman, Francis tried to explain to him how it was just harmless conversation but Arthur saw the way he looked at her and how he was practically drooling all over her._

_Finally growing tired of yelling and bickering, Arthur strode off towards the forest. Of course Francis ran after him, shouting for him to come back so they can finish their dispute._

_Suddenly there was a flash of brown and the Prince's Princess was gone. Looking around he saw, flying off in the distance with Arthur, was a dragon. Eyes going wide at the sight, he quickly ran back to his castle to tell of what happened._

_OoOoO_

_As Alfred flew, he held onto the Princess tightly but not enough to hurt him. The entire time Arthur was struggling, trying to get free. Once they finally reached the cave, Alfred gently nudged the other in. Stumbling forward, Arthur looked around the cave and spotted the younger dragon coming towards them._

_"I-is this the one?" Matthew asked._

_"Yep!" Alfred answered cheerfully. "You should have seen it Mattie, I was a real Hero!"_

_This earned Alfred a confused look from Arthur. How could he consider himself a Hero when he just kidnapped me, Arthur thought._

_Tilting his head curiously, Matthew told the other to go on. Alfred explained how he spotted Arthur running for his life from someone, towards the forest. He told of how he Heroically swooped down and snatched up the Princess, rescuing him, and then brought him back to their home._

_Matthew smiled with an amazed look on his face. "W-wow big brother, y-you're amazing!"_

_Before Alfred could respond, Arthur spoke up. "Wait, hold on one moment. You thought I was in danger?"_

_Alfred nodded giving Arthur a slightly confused look. "Yeah, of course. If you weren't in danger then why were you being chased?"_

_And so, Arthur explained to the two what had occurred before Alfred grabbed him and the brown dragon hung his head in disappointment. Matthew too wore a sad look on his face and nudged Alfred with his muzzle. "Y-you'll have to bring him back. B-but don't worry big brother, you'll find someone n-next time," he reassured him._

_"You actually kidnapped me for a reason?" the Brit asked._

_Both nodded in response. They explained to Arthur how they were lonely and wanted a mother. The look on the Princess' face softened to a gentle smile. He couldn't help but think it was adorable how they wanted a mother. It was obvious they both meant no harm and that there was no real danger._

_Walking in between them both he gently started to pet along their necks. "Don't worry lads, I'll stay with you for a fair while." Perking up at his words, both dragons started to gently nuzzle Arthur repeating their thanks over and over. This brought an even bigger smile to his face and even a small chuckle._

_OoOo_

_The next day Francis had finally learned the whereabouts of his princess. He set off with his two bravest knights, Feliciano the Knight of Pasta and Lovino the knight of Tomatoes, to confront the beast who stole his beloved Princess._

_After a while of traveling, Francis and his knights approached the cave that the beast was supposed to be in. "Come out dragon!" he yelled, "I've come to reclaim mon amour!"_

_All three in the cave heard his shouts and Alfred strictly advised the other two to stay where they were and not to come out; no matter what. Walking to the entrance of the cave, Alfred emerged and looked down at the three before him. "Who are you?" he asked._

_Seeing the dragon the two knights started to tremble and hide behind the Prince. "I am the Frog Prince, Francis Bonnefoy! You stole away my princess and I'm here to take him back!"_

_"No way, he's ours!" Alfred called back and with that he lunged forward at the three, swiping at him with his golden claws. All three managed to jump away just in time and Francis was the first to recover. Drawing his sword, he ran at Alfred from the side and brought it down upon his shoulder. The Prince smirked when he felt the sword make contact. It soon faded to a look of disbelief when the top half of his weapon was missing! Not to far away, the missing half could be seen stuck in the ground; where Francis struck him was completely unharmed!_

_Seeing their Prince was in danger, Feliciano and Lovino acted quickly. Running at the dragon, Lovino swung his ax while Feliciano jabbed at him with his lance. It was the same result with Francis' however. Their weapons just shattered, not even leaving so much as a scratch upon his scales._

_Laughing his Heroic laugh, Alfred swatted the three away easily. "You can't hurt me! My scales are harder then diamonds!"_

_Regrouping the three of them looked upon the dragon with fear. "F-fratello what are we going to do?" Feliciano asked._

_"I-idiot! We're going to run obviously!" Lovino answered._

_"N-non! It's not running; i-it's strategically retreating!" And with that, Francis turned around and quickly led the other two in a 'strategic retreat'. Alfred watched them run, a wide grin on his face._

_When he returned to the cave, Arthur and Matthew were relieved to see Alfred was alright. He told them of his Heroic act against the Frog Prince. Matthew praised him for his deed and Arthur only listened in silence; touched by the fact that Francis had actually come after him (even if he did fail)._

_A few days, since the confrontation, past and the two dragons spent their days happily with the Princess. Arthur even came to love the two as if they were his own children!_

_One day they heard a loud noise at the caves entrance. "Come out dragon! I've come to try and reclaim my Princess (again)!"_

_Grinning, Alfred stood up and offered to let the other two watch; seeing as this was going to be an easy battle. Emerging from the cave, Alfred looked down on the trio he faced just a few days before._

_Wielding a sword whose blade was a deep crimson, Francis stood before the dragon confidently. "Unlike last time, I am now prepared. With this sword I will be able to strike you down!" Without waiting, he surged forward and swung his sword at the dragon._

_Alfred stood there not even bothering to deflect the attack, seeing as it would just bounce off. The smug look on his face soon disappeared, though, and was replaced with one of shock and pain. On one of his legs he wore a clean cut that was dripping with blood. Seeing that the other was serious this time, he kept his eyes carefully trained on the sword; wary of each movement. The two waged battle for a while until Alfred, weary and hurt, stumbled while dodging another swing and fell onto his side. Grinning triumphantly, Francis stood over the fallen beast._

_"This is the end," he stated as he raised the gleaming, crimson sword above his head._

"Mon dieu, Angleterre! What do you zink you are doing?" an angry Francis yelled as he covered his sons ears. The Brit looked at the older blond confused, and he let out an annoyed sigh. "You can't tell les enfants un story like that! Zey are too young!"

Wondering why he was having his ears covered, Alfred looked around to see Matthew (who was sitting in Feliciano's lap) had his ears covered as well. Looking straight up, he was confused by the scowl his father wore.

"It's my story, and I can tell it how ever I wish!" stated an equally angry Arthur.

"B-but Arthur they're still bambini's! Th-they might get scared di notte!" Feliciano said, obviously afraid himself.

Sitting next to his brother, Lovino chimed in, in an angry tone, "How the hell do you think they'd feel if they're characters got fucking killed by their dumbass padre?"

At this point the kids were pulling at the hands on their ears, wanting to hear what everyone was saying. "Papa I can't hear Mummy's story!" Alfred whined loudly.

Looking straight up at Feliciano, Matthew asked politely, "O-Oncle Feli w-why are you c-covering my ears?"

The Italian looked down at him and smiled a bit apologetically and Francis uncovered Alfred's ears, telling Feliciano he can do the same. "Garçons, Mummy decided to let moi finish telling ze story." Looking up at Arthur he asked in a bit of a demanding tone, "Isn't zat right, _Angleterre_?"

His arms crossed, the Brit let out an annoyed huff. "Wot ever, ruin my story then."

"Now let's see, where were we….. Oh!"

_"Zis is la fin," Francis said while stretching his arm above his head. It had been un very long while since his last real fight et he was un bit rusty. Once he was done stretching, he sheathed his sword et smiled down at ze jeune dragon. "Zat was a très Heroic fight you fought. I don't wish to harm you, mais, I do want my Princess back."_

_Standing up, Alfred hung his head sadly. "But then Mattie and I will be all alone…" Tilting his head confused, ze dragon explained. As if on cue, Matthieu and Arzur emerged from ze cave._

_Smiling up at him, Francis offered to let ze jeune dragons live wiz zem at ze château. Perking up, Alfred looked at ze blond in surprise and zen looked over to Matthieu wiz a look zat asked what he wanted. Giving un petits nod to Alfred, ze older dragon let out un joyeux roar! Departing from ze cave, ze Frog Prince, ze Rosbif Princess, ze Pasta et Tomato knight as well as ze two jeune dragons went back to ze château were zey lived happily ever after._

"La fin!" Francis stated excitedly.

"So the Heroic dragon doesn't get killed?" Alfred asked curiously.

Nuzzling his head, Francis smiled down at him. "Non, why would you zink zat mon chère petite?"

"Vee~ Francis, Arthur, that was a veramente buono story!" Feliciano said happily, sharing a wide smile with Matthew.

Lovino let out a small huff and shrugged, trying to hold back the small smile that threatened to appear. "I guess it was va bene. I've definitely heard better!"

"M-mummy c-can we hear another story, s'il vous plait?" Matthew asked looking at him.

"Si! Another story, vee!~"

"Oui Angleterre, may we have anozer story?"

"No," the Brit replied sternly. "It's late and past the children's bedtime already." The kids and Feliciano let out a disappointed groan and Arthur quickly added with a small blush, "The Rosbif Princess and Frog Prince have some important matters to attend to back at their room."

Before anything more could be said, Francis quickly ushered everyone off to bed and put the children to sleep as quickly as he could.

_**The end~**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed and I wouldn't mind some reviews please ^^ **_


End file.
